The Confidence Game
by iron-x-script
Summary: Living in a world of cons and lies has its benefits and being taught the tricks of the trade by the incredibly talented and dangerous Gajeel Redfox certainly has its benefits. But what happens when romance threatens to bloom in this hopeless world? And how do you separate what's real and what isn't in this convincing game of deceit?
1. Chapter 1

_**Part I**_

Levy's eyes widened in disbelief as she took in the site before her. Given her vantage point at the top of the grand staircase, he was impossible to miss. Over by the bar in the busy hotel lobby sat none other than Gajeel Redfox. Dressed in a black suit with his long, wild, black hair tied at the nape of his neck and bearing his usual serious, unimpressed expression, he looked as handsome as ever.

Old feelings of confusion, hurt and anger reared their ugly heads. Feelings she had long since striven to keep suppressed now threatened to overwhelm her.

Struggling to maintain her composure she inhaled deeply through her nose before resuming her descent, her satin, silver dress trailing the red carpeted steps. She had a job to do tonight and she'd be damned if Gajeel Redfox was going to mess it up on her.

Putting on her sweetest smile with just a hint of a sultry smirk she sauntered over to the man waiting at the base of the stairs for her, ensuring she exaggerated the sway of her hips. She placed a dainty kiss on his cheek and smiled, a blush dusting her cheekbones as the large man took her hand and kissed it.

* * *

Gajeel downed yet another tumbler of whiskey, grimacing at its sharp bite. He scanned the crowd again looking for his mark, ignoring the approving looks of a few women probably looking for a little more 'excitement' in their dull, rich lives. Tch. The only occasion he'd deign to show them attention would leave them longing for more and lacking a lot of their ridiculous, expensive jewellery.

 _There._

His mark was striding across the hotel lobby, two bodyguards at his side. Gajeel's eyes were expertly trained on the large man as he made his way to the foot of the lobby's grand staircase, featuring a luxurious red carpet and a golden gilded handrail.

His mark looked up and Gajeel followed his gaze to where it landed on a young woman, just as she began descending the stairs. Her blue hair and slender frame were unmistakable and Gajeel had to force the muscles in his jaw to obey as they were determined solely to gape.

His eyes roamed her body taking in the sliver dress that hugged her curves in just the right places and an image of his hands on her small frame escaped from the tirade of memories demanding to be acknowledged.

He let out a shuddered breath. He hadn't seen her in a very long time. His strong reaction surprised him but she was the only woman who had truly ever managed to capture his real attention.

His gaze now fully trained on her, he watched as she approached his mark and planted her lips on his cheek in a small, swift kiss. His stomach lurched as his surprise quickly turned to anger.

Oh this was going to _royally_ screw things up.

Before he knew it, he had sprung to his feet and was marching towards the small woman, shoving unsuspecting folk from his path. He was close enough now to see the light reflecting off her light blue, lustrous hair and making the appearance of her big brown eyes seem even larger.

The sight of her would have taken his breath away, had he not been so intent on punching the object of her attention.

He still remembered the first night they had met. He had been sitting alone in a dingy bar in the heart of the city. The boss had him take the night off after a particularly successful day in the world of con artists. A particular heist had gone well in convincing one of the biggest fat cats in the city to part with two million dollars through _random_ bets. Idiot.

Gajeel surveyed the bar, when a young woman caught his attention. She looked young but her body had just enough curves to convince him otherwise. One of the most striking things about her was her blue hair and her large brown eyes set in a small, delicate face. She was also shockingly short. Her body was tense and she looked as though she was nervous as she approached two drunken men by the bar. Both men were far larger than her but he suspected almost everyone was.

She tapped one gently on the shoulder, and brushed a stray blue hair from her face, a smile blooming on her face.

"I don't suppose you gentlemen could help me find my hotel, I'm hopeless at reading this map and I really don't know the city," she asked all doe eyes and innocence.

 _No fucking way. Was this short-arse a grifter?!_

Gajeel couldn't believe it, not in a million years would he have guessed.

The two men swivelled on their bar stools, lurching for the woman to take the map, happy to be receiving any sort of attention. Sure enough, once their inebriated minds were occupied by the map, a small hand reached for the first man's pocket and he saw her drop it into her own handbag, still gushing about how kind they were to help her.

She sidled round to the side of the second man, placed a slender hand on his shoulder as the other reached for his pocket, no doubt to make a grab for the concealed wallet when his hand suddenly shot out and grabbed hers.

He yanked her by the wrist forcing her to face him, outrage marring his features.

"You little bitch! Gerard check your pockets," he yelled at his companion, a slight slur evident in his tone.

The girl's eyes widened in fear as the man Gerard cursed violently, having discovered the sudden absence of his wallet.

"How dare you," he spat at the poor woman who was desperately attempting to maintain her composure.

The rest of the bar had gone quiet but no one made any sort of indication they were going to intervene. It was probably a regular Thursday night for them.

Gajeel cursed under his breath as the two men towered over the young woman, clenching their fists with violent intent. He leapt to his feet just as the man who had her wrist tightly grasped in his crushing grip, raised his free fist.

"This will fuckin' teach ye," he began before Gajeel's hand stayed his.

"Oi back off and mind yer own-" he began, turning his attention on Gajeel and met his rock hard knuckles as a result.

The man stumbled back, clutching his surely broken nose and the second idiot made his move, his fist slamming into Gajeel's jaw.

Gajeel snarled in anger, his eyes glimmering dangerously as he turned his attention on his attacker.

The girl looked to be rooted to the spot in shock as she watched in disbelief as the events unfolded before her. The fool who had punched him now held his hands up in sure sign of defeat, apologising profusely as he backed away to the far side of the bar. Gajeel stalked after him, too angry to care. Yanking him back by the shirt, he punched the quivering man square in the jaw.

"Now we're even," he grumbled as he rounded on the woman who had single-handedly ruined his evening with her amateur antics.

"Stay out of trouble," he grumbled at her in irritation as she stared at him, mouth hanging open as he stalked out of the bar, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hey guys, so I'm back after a three year hiatus and I am rusty as hell so I would appreciate any review/criticisms/compliments, whatever you thought, please share it with me!

Thanks in advance and sorry about the initial posting error lol


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

Levy McGarden tried to suppress the shudder that was creeping up her spine as Ivan Dreyar put his lips to her fingers, clasping her hand in his at the foot of the grand staircase.

She was accustomed to wealthy aristocrats but there was just something entirely unnerving about this man. Perhaps she was just out of practice, after all, it had been four long years since she'd been in the game.

"May I say you look ravishing in silver Miss McGarden," Ivan purred, rousing her from her thoughts.

She looked up at him, smiling prettily, noticing a lack of warmth to his dark eyes despite his pleasant tone.

Ivan was not a young man but she wouldn't have said he was old either. His well-trimmed dark, black beard told her he cared about his appearance, as well as the various golden jewellery he sported, including a white-gold, diamond encrusted watch that captured the light with every flick of his wrist. It must have been worth thousands.

"Thank you Mr. Dreyar," she responded, allowing her more sultry smirk to slide into place, "you look very handsome, I quite imagine I am now the envy of every woman here."

He laughed heartily, distracted for a moment, and Levy spotted a disturbance among the crowd. Disgruntled and dishevelled party-goers glared fiercely after the man who was barrelling through them, his path and intent clear.

Levy cursed under her breath, he never did have much control over his impulses.

"I really must get myself a drink of water, I'm suddenly not feeling so well," Levy declared, eager to prevent the inevitable disaster.

"Oh my dear, allow one of my men to accompany you," Ivan offered, his tone laced with concern but his expression once again lacked conviction.

"No honestly, that won't be necessary, I shan't be a moment," she said, already turning away from him.

She headed for the second bar to the left of the one she had originally seen Gajeel Redfox at, and ordered herself a double vodka. A little stronger than what she was accustomed to, but if she was to make it through this encounter, she damn well needed it.

"Oi," rumbled a voice behind her.

She ignored the fact that her heart had set to racing at that one, simple, enraging greeting.

After all this time? Seriously?

"Oi, Levy," he started again, placing a hand roughly on her shoulder to turn her to face him.

"Who the hell do you think you are," she hissed at him, her rage barely contained.

"Well what the hell do you think you're doing," he retorted, looking equally as angry.

"After all this time, after what you did, this is how you're going to approach me!"

That shut him up.

"I don't have time for you to just barge into my life and mess it up again Gajeel!" Levy accused, and much to her dismay, hurt seeped into her tone.

To Gajeel's merit, regret lined his young face, but it flickered over his features so quickly, if Levy had blinked, she surely would have missed it.

"Lev..," he began and her heart annoyingly skipped a beat at the nickname, "I did what I had to."

Her eyebrows furrowed as the anger rose in her again, she reached for the glass of vodka and knocked it back, the liquid burning its way down her throat. She didn't splutter but only because of sheer will. She couldn't stand to see him smirk at her now.

"Sir," she called out to the barman, "I'll have another please."

Gajeel's pierced eyebrow quirked, but he said nothing.

"The fuck are you doing with that guy anyway," he asked, his tone pinched.

"I'll do what I want with whom I want, I don't answer to you," she fired back.

This irritated him, she could almost see the flash of anger in his eyes.

"He's dangerous you know."

"Oh, but aren't all the attractive men?"

"I'm serious. Quit playin' around."

"And I'm serious! My business is my own Gajeel. You made that clear once before, you'd do well to remember it now."

His mouth thinned, and a shadow seemed to fall over him. He leaned in, brushing back an errant curl, and she felt his warm breath on her ear, "he's well known in the shady parts of town, just keep yer goddamn wits about ye Levy."

And then he was gone, melting back into the crowd, and she let go of the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She watched him retreat, a mixture of emotions clashing within her until he turned around, raising a glass in her direction before downing the stolen vodka in one smooth gulp. She should have expected nothing more, after all; he had taught her everything she knew about the confidence game.

"My dear, I do believe that gentlemen has stolen your drink," a voice came from behind her.

She turned to the source, discovering a small, older gentleman, and smiled emptily, her emotions having abandoned her from just one draining conversation with the man she had fallen head over heels with four years before.

"Here, allow me to buy you another…"

* * *

Levy would never forget the night that would change her life forever. Having barely scraped by on the street for years, moving from orphanage to orphanage she fell into crime almost as a rite of passage. She found her innocent looks and sweet charm often allowed her to get around the most suspicious of people. She could charm anyone just long enough to steal a good watch or wallet and be on her way before they suspected a thing. That is of course, until the night in that dingy bar on the less sophisticated side of town.

It was a con she had almost perfected on gullible tourists and unsuspecting business men but she had always lacked true confidence. Always fearing the worst, it made her edgy and that guy had seen right through her. She still remembered the way his eyes, filled with fury, had paralysed her and then he had stepped in.

Of course the only natural thing to do was to go after the guy who had intervened, even after he had practically slammed the door in her face.

"Hey!" she had called after him, his large form already half way down the street.

He didn't stop.

"Sir!" she called again, running after him now.

"I'm no sir," he threw over his shoulder gruffly, raising a hand in a clear indication that he wanted to be left alone.

"Just wait," Levy tried again, reaching out to catch his arm.

Quick as a flash and certainly faster than her brain could comprehend, her wrist was gripped in his hand and his dark eyes were boring into her own soft, hazel-brown ones.

Her mouth formed a perfect little 'o' and he sniggered at her.

"Leave me alone shortstuff."

"I-I just wanted to say thanks," she stammered, gradually regaining control of herself.

"Don't mention it. Really. That was pathetic in there, give up the game kid or you'll land in worse than that shit-show."

Irritation sparked within her, "oh as if you'd know," she accused, her eyes taking in the expensive looking black suit he was dressed in, he clearly hadn't a notion of what it was like having to steal to get by and just how difficult it was.

"Oh believe me," he smirked, holding his hand up and letting a necklace fall and dangle from his fingertips, her necklace, "I know."

Levy gaped in absolute shock, her hands flying to her neck feeling for the necklace he now held.

"H-Hey-"

"You might want this too," he said, a smirk playing at the side of his lips, as he handed her the black wallet she herself had just taken from the man in the bar only moments ago.

She hadn't noticed a thing, and she couldn't help being impressed despite his irksome arrogance.

"This is what a professional looks like Shortstuff, dabblers get punched in their pretty faces. Or worse."

Levy's lips pursed at his thinly veiled insult at both her height and what she was capable of.

"I'm not a 'dabbler' you overconfident jerk, and if you're so impressive, well then teach me."

She saw him struggle to hide his evident surprise at her demand, and blatant insult, and inwardly punched the air in triumph, delighted to take this guy down a peg or two.

"Look I aint kidding, I've been in this game a very long time. It's not for the weak."

Her anger flared and she stepped toward him, glaring fiercely up at him, "I am not weak."

"But you do leave yourself wide open," he said, this time tossing her bag back at her.

How the hell was he doing this!

The young man laughed at her reaction and Levy couldn't help noticing how much softer it made his expression. This man seemed to be all hard edges and cold looks but Levy got the sense there was something much more to him. She blushed furiously as she realised he had stopped laughing and had noticed her blatant staring.

"What's your name?" he asked, serious once more.

"Levy."

"Well Short-arse, the idea is to grab their attention, hold it and make them believe you're really focused on them," he said, taking a step closer to her, and capturing her eyes with his. Levy absent-mindedly took a step back, wondering if this man's eyes could possibly have a hint of red to them.

"Mark those with a blatant weakness. If they're lonely - then you're the only woman in the world who could take away that feeling. Insecure? Give them security," he continued still advancing toward her, truly captivating in his intensity.

"Be confident. Get their trust and they're all yours."

Levy's back touched the cool concrete of the wall, shaking her from the almost trance like state she had been in. The man smirked at her and she glared back, frustrated at how her wits had abandoned her in the presence of this man who simply exuded confidence.

"See you around Levy."

With that, he turned on his heel and strode away from her, leaving Levy all sorts of riled up and then he made it worse.

"Oh, nearly forgot," he called back to her, spinning round, holding up a small blue purse, her goddamn purse!

She would have laughed if she hadn't been so annoyed and humiliated, in three quick strides, she snatched it out of his hand.

"You have some nerve-whatever your name is," she said pathetically, distress evident in her tone.

"I grew up on these streets, and I have always been taken advantage of by assholes like you," her voice wavered and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

The man looked completely taken aback and clearly uncomfortable as he avoided looking her in the eye.

"I, uh, I-," he stammered, scratching the back of his head, his expression pained.

Levy couldn't help the smile that jumped to her lips, "or so they always thought."

Placing one hand on her hip, she held up the other, letting his watch dangle from her fingertips.

But to her surprise, the stranger smiled, his eyes glinting.

"Not bad kid. The name's Gajeel, by the way."

* * *

Hey guys, so another update from me, I'll aim to post chapters every second Thursday and we'll see how we go. Let me know what you thought - good/bad/hated it? And if you did like it, would you like to buy me a KoFi for just $3? because I'm aiming to go save some seals this Summer !

Otherwise I'm on tumblr where I share more gajevy things and stupid things that make me laugh. The name is Inkscript, by the way.


End file.
